Absence
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Songfic sur Aventures]  Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère contre ton père Bob ?  Cette question, contre tout attente, c'était Théo de Silverberg qui l'avait posée. Sa réponse allait marquer l'esprit de notre paladin pour un très long moment.


_BON-SOIR ! J'ai fait une bien bonne découverte aujourd'hui, que je pourrais même qualifier de gros coup de cœur : Mr Yéyé. Les filles arrêtaient pas d'en parler, et du coup ça m'a intriguée, et j'ai craqué. Et je regrette absolument pas. Ce mec est un putain de génie. Et j'ai terminé le second live d'Aventures également, et j'avais envie d'écrire sur Bob. Et là Yéyé arrive avec sa reprise de malade de Papaoutai. Et c'est devenu une évidence. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle source d'inspiration les gens ahah. C'est une song fic semi-triste, bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Balthazar Octavius Barnabé est la propriété du grand, du magnifique Bob Lennon. Enoch et l'univers d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar. Aventures appartient à Bazar du Grenier. La chanson originale est signée Stromaé mais comme je suis dissidente bah je crédite aussi Mr Yéyé, parce que c'est sur sa chanson que j'ai écrit ahah. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Quelques possibles spoilers sur les lives :) Cet OS m'a pris exactement 1 semaine et demi. J'en suis extrêmement fière, c'est peut être à ce jour le texte que j'ai le plus travaillé. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu moralement durant l'écriture de celui-ci, parce qu'il m'a bien torturé celui-là x)

 **ABSENCE**

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère contre ton père Bob ? »

Cette question, contre toute attente, c'était Théo de Silverberg qui l'avait posée. Ils venaient d'échapper à une catastrophe, avaient sauvé Vendis d'une mort certaine, et IL était arrivé sur ses grands chevaux, pour servir ses propres intérêts et donner, l'espace d'un instant à Bob, l'illusion d'avoir encore une famille. Mais tout ça n'était que tromperie, il le savait, puisque lui, contrairement à Enoch, était resté derrière. Lui avait subi, alors que lui n'était pas là pour lui. Bob se crispa doucement sur son bol, puis il le reposa. Il resta un instant à fixer le vide, puis plongea son regard noisette dans celui de son ami paladin.

« C'est une très longue histoire. Je ne la raconterai qu'une fois, t'as intérêt à bien écouter, et à te taire, c'est clair ? »

Théo hocha la tête. Bob, après un regard pour ses trois autres compagnons endormis, Vendis, Shin et Grunlek, prit la parole.

* * *

 **Dites-moi d'où il vient**

« J'avais sept ans à l'époque. J'étais encore à peu près saint d'esprit à ce moment-là. Tout se passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mon père avait réussi à nous obtenir une maison dans une grande ville, pour s'assurer de ma bonne éducation qu'il disait. C'était surtout pour se taper les petites bourgeoises du café d'en face oui. Il a commencé par ne plus rentrer le soir. Au début c'était en semaine, puis c'est devenu de plus en plus fréquent. N'importe quand. On avait beau s'inquiéter, il disait qu'il avait beaucoup à faire, qu'être le Diable n'était pas une tâche facile et blablabla.

 **Enfin je saurais où je vais**

Puis il a commencé à disparaître plusieurs jours d'affilée, sans donner aucune nouvelle. Maman essayait de me rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. « Il reviendra quand on aura besoin de lui. ». Tu parles. Il s'est toujours défilé. Et ce depuis que je suis né. Il n'y a que lorsque j'ai commencé à montrer des signes de mon autre partie que j'ai commencé à vaguement l'intéresser. Forcément. Il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, je buvais littéralement ses paroles. Et un matin, il a disparu. Sans rien dire. Et on ne l'a plus revu pendant des années.

 **Maman dit que lorsqu'on cherche bien**

« Il va revenir . » C'est ce que continuait de me dire ma mère. Encore et toujours. A chaque fois, elle inventait de nouvelles excuses, pour que je garde le moral. Mais voilà, plus je grandissais, plus j'apprenais, et plus je comprenais qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je ne lui ai jamais dit en face. Ma mère semblait toujours y croire. De nous trois, elle a toujours été la plus optimiste. Moi... Moi j'ai cessé d'y croire aux alentours de ma dixième année.

 **On finit toujours par trouver**

Alors j'ai commencé à le chercher, de mon côté. Parce que j'étais toujours ce gosse naïf, un peu rêveur, persuadé qu'il pouvait changer le destin du monde, rassembler sa famille, comme avant. Je me rappelle m'être perdu en forêt, un soir, parce qu'un gamin m'avait dit l'avoir vu là bas. Pire journée de ma vie. C'est le boulanger qui m'a retrouvé, en larmes, derrière un chêne. J'ai commencé à grandir, dans ma tête, à partir de ce moment-là.

 **Elle dit qu'il n'est jamais très loin**

J'ai rapidement cessé de chercher. Par épuisement, parce que, au fond de moi, je savais que ça ne servirai à rien. Je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas, je savais aussi que Maman ne le supporterait pas. Elle était déjà « faible » psychologiquement, mais avec son départ, ça a été une longue et terrible chute. Elle a commencé à se refermer sur elle-même, ne m'adressez plus la parole. A onze ans, j'étais devenu un rocher niveau émotions, elle m'a appris à devenir fort à mes dépends. Les nombreuses nuit de larmes, où j'avais besoin d'elle, n'ont au final servi à rien. Et j'ai pris sur moi.

 **Qu'il part très souvent travailler**

« Il va revenir. » continuait-elle en vain de répéter. « Il a une vie compliquée, mais quand on aura besoin de lui, il reviendra. » Bien sûr, il n'avait pas fini de payer la maison. Bien sûr, on s'est bientôt retrouvés sur la paille. J'ai commencer à mendier, dans la rue, comme un vagabond. J'avais horriblement honte, mais les quelques pièces que je réussissais à obtenir, le peu de nourriture que je réussissais à voler était nécessaire.

 **Maman dit "travailler c'est bien"**

A douze ans, j'ai commencé à travailler en honnête homme. Enfin... Je me suis fait embauché chez le boulanger. C'était un chic type. Il était toujours prêt à nous aider financièrement quand on avait plus de quoi manger, en échange de quelques heures supplémentaires. Je m'y plaisais bien, je dois le dire. Mais voilà, alors qu'on commençait enfin à retrouver un peu de stabilité, il s'est réveillé.

 **Bien mieux qu'être mal accompagné**

Au début, ce n'était que des maux de tête, des moments d'absence. Il ne voulait pas me contrôler, il voulait observer. Il n'était que naissant, et j'étais encore trop jeune, trop faible pour supporter une métamorphose complète. Ou tout du moins, c'est comme ça que je le vois. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je ne savais même pas encore ce que j'étais. Ou plutôt ce que mon père avait fait de moi.

 **Pas vrai ?**

J'ai essayé d'expliquer la situation à ma mère. Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux que je n'oublierai jamais. A chemin entre la peur, la tristesse, la colère, la honte. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Parce qu'elle savait que ça allait finir par me nuire. Et elle avait raison, regarde où est-ce que j'en suis. Je voulais juste... Vivre normalement. J'ai rien demandé. J'ai pas demandé à naître comme ça.

 **Où est ton papa ?**

Dès le lendemain, j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Ma propre mère semblait vouloir me cacher quelque chose d'important, et je voulais savoir quoi. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à fréquenter les taverne. J'ai appris à mentir, pour avoir un impact plus important sur les gens. Un vieux tavernier m'a même demandé de chanter pour ses clients, une fois, parce qu'il paraît que mon charisme avait fait de moi une légende urbaine et que ça augmentait sa côte de popularité.

 **Dis-moi où est ton papa ?**

J'ai commencé à rassembler des pistes, des rumeurs. J'ai pris la route un matin, pour me rendre dans un village voisin, où un témoin disait l'avoir vu. Il s'avérait que c'était bien mon père. Et qu'il avait foutu sa fille enceinte. Il m'a traité d'impur, de monstre. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Je me suis juste enfui. Avant de partir, il m'a hurlé que s'il me revoyait, il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer.

 **Sans même devoir lui parler**

Je n'ai pas baissé les bras pour autant. J'ai continué à tourner dans les tavernes, j'ai approché les étrangers, pour voir les dernières rumeurs. J'ai pris goût à la bière, au vin. Et enfin j'ai obtenu ce que je cherchais. On l'avait vu deux jours plus tôt, pas loin de la Capitale. Sauf qu'il était en train de brûler un village.

 **Il sait ce qu'il ne va pas**

Puis les gens ont commencé à devenir suspicieux. On a commencé à me demander pourquoi je le cherchais, lui, ce monstre qui avait tué sans même cligner des yeux des centaines de personnes. Lui qui était un meurtrier, qui méritait de mourir sous les coups des paladins de la Lumière. Les rumeurs courraient sur ces prétendus chevaliers, traquant sans relâche les hérétiques. Et Enoch, mon père, était une des cibles premières.

 **Ah sacré papa**

On a commencé à me soupçonner. Certains disaient que j'étais une de ses prochaines victimes, qu'il avait tué mon frère, ou des rumeurs dans le genre. D'autres en revanche se rapprochaient beaucoup trop de la vérité. J'ai paniqué. J'ai fait une crise, en plein milieu de la taverne bondée. Mes yeux se sont mis à luire, ma peau à s'écailler. Ils ont tenté de me tuer. Mais je me suis sauvé, laissant derrière moi les cadavres de ceux qui avaient essayé de s'interposer.

 **Dis-moi où es-tu caché ?**

J'ai mis énormément de temps à retrouver un aspect normal. Je m'étais perdu dans les bois, j'étais en larmes. Je... Je comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Comment tu veux expliquer à un gamin de treize ans qu'il est le fils d'un monstre, et que s'il n'apprend pas à se contrôler, il finira comme lui, à tuer tout ce qui bouge, à tenter de corrompre et de tuer tout ce qui ressemblerait vaguement de près ou de loin à un être humain.

 **Ça doit, faire au moins mille fois que j'ai compté mes doigts.**

Je ne suis rentré que deux jours plus tard. Je faisais peine à voir. Les vêtements tâchés de sang, des bleus le long des jambes. On me regardait étrangement, partout où j'allais. Les rumeurs. C'est ça qui vous tue. Une fois que c'est ancré dans l'esprit des gens, une fois qu'ils ont gobé toutes les conneries des commères du coin, c'est trop tard. Et ça a pas manqué.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

« Il reviendra quand on aura besoin de lui » qu'elle disait. Il n'est jamais venu. Quand j'ai retrouvé la maison en train de brûler le lendemain de mon retour, il n'était pas là. Quand j'ai sorti ma mère des flammes, il n'était pas là. Quand j'ai découvert que je pouvais les contrôler non plus. Le stress, la peur, c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert mon pouvoir.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

Je me suis pas contrôlé. Ils l'avaient attachée, en plein milieu du salon, sur une chaise. Sacrifiée aux flammes, pour m'avoir donné naissance. Est-ce qu'elle en était responsable ? Etait-ce de sa faute si mon père était un monstre ? Les flammes se sont écartées d'elles-mêmes, alors que je me sentais enveloppé d'une puissance sans nom.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

J'ai sauvé ma mère, mais à quel prix. J'ai perdu le contrôle pour la seconde fois. La moitié de la ville y est passée. Cet attroupement, devant la maison en flammes, alors que je sortais, les yeux jaunis par le mal, le village tout entier flambant autour de moi. Ils avaient peur, ils étaient en colère. Mais au moins, ils comprenaient ce que je ressentais. J'étais le pouvoir. J'étais le Mal.

 **Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?**

J'ai volé un cheval, et je me suis enfui, avec ma mère. En maudissant toutes les personnes de ce village. Je ne me sentais même pas coupable. Je n'avais que treize ans, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir passé un cap décisif. L'ancien Balthazar, le gentil Balthazar, celui qui faisait confiance aux autres, qui aidait, qui souriait, n'était plus.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

On a erré, longtemps, de villes en villes, de tavernes en tavernes. Les rumeurs sur mon compte amplifiaient de jours en jours, mais personne ne connaissait mon visage. Heureusement. Des choses horribles circulaient sur mon cas. La vérité était déformée, on me transformait en tout ce que je n'étais pas. Un assassin sans cœur ni remords, capable d'abattre un homme de sang froid et sans ressentir la moindre émotion. Aucun d'eux ne me comprenaient. Aucun d'eux.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

Ce petit manège a duré pendant deux ans. Deux ans de terreur, de crise d'angoisse à chaque fois que l'on croisait un paladin. J'étais misérable à cette époque là. Je n'avais plus que la peau sur les os, les gens me donnaient des pièces par pitié. J'avais terriblement honte de mon corps. Je puisais dans mes dernières réserves pour nourrir ma mère.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

Mais lui, il n'est jamais réapparu. J'ai essayé de le trouver, sur les routes, c'était peine perdue. Avec l'arrivée imminente de l'hiver, alors que je venais d'avoir quatorze ans, est venu un autre besoin vital, celui de se trouver un toit. J'étais très malade à l'époque. J'avais choper une de ces maladies à la con qui traîne sur le chemin. Quand on est arrivés à l'entrée de la Capitale, j'étais incapable de marcher. Et étrangement, c'est peut-être ce qui m'a sauvé la vie, à ma mère et moi.

 **Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?**

J'ai été pris en charge par un guérisseur, en ville, qui accepta de me soigner en contrepartie de services. Je lui promis de le faire. Une fois retapé et remis sur pied, j'ai découvert mon nouveau travail. Il était antiquaire, et tenait une boutique exclusivement réservée à la magie, en plus de son cabinet de guérisseur le week-end. Il s'appelait Lazarus, c'était un vieux magicien de la Tour Rouge. Je l'adorais. Au début, je ne faisais que ranger les livres, puis il a commencé à m'en prêter, et c'est là que j'ai développé cet amour pour la magie.

 **Quoi, qu'on y croit ou pas**

Lazarus a commencé à me payer. On a pu se trouver un logement, au cœur de la Capitale, pour ma mère et moi, avec l'aide de mon patron, qui avait beaucoup d'influence parmi les grandes familles. Un respect mutuel s'était installé entre nous deux. Il m'a appris bien plus en quelques mois que l'académie en quelques années. J'ai appris des sorts de bases, puis j'ai commencé à m'entraîner, encore et encore. J'ai dévoré des livres à n'en plus finir. J'ai appris à écrire et compter à ce moment là également. D'après lui, j'étais intelligent, il fallait que j'approfondisse cependant, pour devenir plus fort. Et j'ai commencé à y croire. Énormément.

 **Y aura bien un jour où on y croira plus**

Mais malheureusement, c'était un vieil homme, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Lors de ma seizième année, il disparut tragiquement, à cause d'un arrêt cardiaque. Il nous a légué son commerce, son argent, et quelque chose qu'il m'avait caché. Une lettre de recommandation pour l'Académie des Mages. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, et pourtant, c'était bien mon nom qui était marqué sur ce bout de papier. Mais très vite j'ai commencé à douter.

 **Un jour ou l'autre on sera tous papa**

Certes, une offre comme ça ne pouvait se refuser. Mais une crainte m'obsédait, une seule, celle de devenir comme mon père. Je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre sanguinaire, je voulais juste... Survivre. Avoir une maison, une famille, des études, sans risquer de tuer quelqu'un à cause d'une perte de contrôle, à cause d'un problème quelconque. Je ne voulais pas faire revivre cet enfer à ma mère. L'exil, la fuite. Ici, nous avions la possibilité de prendre un nouveau départ. Et c'est peu confiant que je me suis rendu à l'Académie, dans le but d'obtenir le grade tant convoité de « Pyromage de la Tour Rouge ».

 **Et d'un jour à l'autre on aura disparu**

Au même moment, ma mère s'est mis en tête de me trouver une petite amie. J'étais dans la fleur de l'âge comme elle dit, et j'avais vécu trop longtemps tout seul. Il fallait que je me fasse des amis à l'Académie. Ma rentrée s'est d'ailleurs plutôt bien passée. Le contact avec les autres aussi. Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas qui j'étais. Ils ne savaient pas ce que je cachais. Et là encore je ne me doutais pas de l'enfer que j'allais subir quand il le découvrirait.

 **Serons-nous détestables ?**

Je suis resté très discret mes deux premières années. Je ne parlais que très rarement. Je n'avais qu'une amie, mais elle était géniale. Elle connaissait ma vraie nature, mais ça ne la gênait pas. C'était une demi-élémentaire de feu. Nous étions les deux seuls de la promo à ne pas être « normaux ». Cependant, elle, ça a commencé à se voir. Ils ont commencé à se déchaîner sur elle. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un avertisse les paladins, sous de faux prétexte. Elle a été brûlée vive. Mais même dans la mort elle est restée digne. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a demandé d'avancer, de montrer à tous ces minables que les non-humains ont autant de chances de réussir que les autres.

 **Serons-nous admirables ?**

J'ai pris sur moi. J'ai commencé à m'imposer de plus en plus. Cette troisième année, je me suis révélé au monde, et aux yeux de mes professeurs. J'imposais le respect, on me demandait de l'aide. Ce fut probablement la meilleure année de toute ma vie. Je me sentais bien, intégré, utile. Mes bourses rapportaient de l'argent et nous permettait un certain confort. J'étais toute la journée dans mes bouquins ou à tester les nouveaux sorts.

 **Des géniteurs ou des génies ?**

On m'a même qualifié de génie une fois. Ma plus grande fierté, encore aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas un simple compliment comme on en reçoit de temps à autre, non, c'était un vrai compliment. A cette époque là, j'en avais presque oublié ma partie démoniaque, qui ne se manifestait que peu ou pas. Puis il y a eu cette foutue visite médicale, qui a détruit tout ce que j'avais construit.

 **Dites-nous qui donne naissance aux irresponsables ?**

Si le médecin était au courant de ma véritable nature, ce n'était pas le cas de mes chers camarades. Nous sommes passés par groupe de deux. Et je suis bien sûr tombé sur le Roi des rumeurs infondées, celui là même qui avait poussé ma seule amie à une mort certaine. J'ai prié pour que le médecin ne pose pas de questions. J'ai attendu non sans stress les paroles du médecins.

 **Ah dites-nous qui, tient,**

« Et au niveau du contrôle, ça se maintient ? » J'ai senti le regard de mon camarade de classe se poser sur moi, me dévisageant intensément, tel un jeune loup qui découvrait qu'il pouvait tuer pour la première fois. Je me sentais pris au piège, je ne pouvais rien faire, rien dire sous peine d'être découvert. Et il reposa sa question. « En tant que demi-diable, le contrôle de l'esprit est très important. » J'ai entendu mon collègue pousser un petit cri de surprise, derrière moi. Et ma vie devint dès lors un enfer.

 **Tout le monde sait comment on fait les bébés**

Faire des gosses, les transformer en monstre, c'est simple ça. Lui il n'a pas eu à subir ce que j'ai subit. Les premiers jours, on a commencé à me lancer des regards dédaigneux, des regards de dégoût, de pitié. On a commencé à s'éloigner de moi dans les amphithéâtres, j'ai commencé à recevoir des menaces dans mon casier, on m'a fait chanté pour obtenir de l'argent sous peine de me dénoncer aux paladins de la Lumière. Les mois suivants, on a commencé à m'agresser verbalement dans les couloirs, puis à me bousculer volontairement.

 **Mais personne sait comment on fait des papas**

J'ai haï mon père pendant tout le temps que dura mon calvaire. Était-ce ma faute ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal si ce n'était que descendre de lui. Je ne possédais que son sang et je me sentais sali, souillé. Il y a des jours où j'avais simplement envie d'arrêter de vivre. Ma mère m'a surpris en train de m'ouvrir les veines. Je n'ai tenté qu'une seule fois de me suicider. Ça ne sert à rien, mon autre partie aurait pris le dessus, et ça aurait mal terminé pour tout le monde.

 **Monsieur Je-sais-tout en aurait hérité, c'est ça**

Je me suis refermé sur moi-même. Je me suis forgé une véritable carapace. Elle m'aidait à tenir, elle me rendait plus fort. Plus les jours passaient, plus je devenais une chose que je ne voulais pas être. Les déchaînements de haine ne cessèrent pas pour autant. Ils s'amplifièrent même, encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre un niveau que je ne pouvais tout simplement plus supporter. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai finalement accepté ce que j'étais, et où tout a dérapé.

 **Faut l'sucer d'son pouce ou quoi ?**

Ils m'ont coincé, un matin, dans couloir de l'académie. Une bande de dix mages, des sourires mauvais aux lèvres. Ils m'ont arraché mon sac, l'ont brûlé. Puis ils se sont tournés vers moi. Le premier coup, c'est le chef, celui qui était à l'infirmerie qui l'a donné. Puis l'instinct de groupe a pris le dessus, et ils se sont jetés sur moi, comme des animaux. J'ai hurlé, appelé à l'aide, personne ne répondait. Personne. Alors j'ai utilisé la seule méthode efficace de défense que je connaissais. Je lui ai laissé le contrôle.

 **Dites-nous où c'est caché, ça doit faire au moins mille fois qu'on a, bouffé nos doigts**

J'ai commencé à entendre des cris, des hurlements. Mais je m'en délectait. Je n'arrivais plus à retrouver mon calme. Je les ai tous brûlés. Jusqu'au dernier. Certains ont essayé de m'échapper, dans une vaine tentative de développer un instinct de survie. Mais je les ai traqués, un à un. Et je leur ai donné la mort. Les personnes qui ont essayé de se mettre en travers de mon chemin y sont passées également. J'étais devenu incontrôlable.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

Puis ils ont débarqué, les plus vaillants du village, les paladins de la Lumière et de l'Eglise des Murmures. Tous unis pour m'arrêter. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai repris un peu de conscience. Assez pour m'enfuir par une des fenêtres. J'ai fui en direction de la forêt, une armée sur les talons, tous désireux de voir mon sang se répandre au sol. Je ne le découvrit que bien plus tard, mais j'ai tué trente quatre personnes ce jour-là.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à ma mère. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de récupérer des affaires, ni même de prendre à manger. J'ai juste fui, le plus vite possible. Je n'ai retrouvé toute ma tête que quelques heures plus tard, et quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, ça m'a détruit. Je me souviens avoir pleuré pendant plusieurs heures, couché dans les feuilles mortes, en me lamentant sur mon sort, sur ce que j'étais et surtout sur ce que j'allais devenir.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

C'est maintenant que j'aurais eu besoin de lui. De mon père. Qu'il m'explique comment me contrôler, qu'il m'explique comment survivre si la moindre crise de colère pouvait me faire me transformer en monstre sanguinaire. J'étais perdu, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, j'avais froid, j'avais faim. J'ai terminé la nuit allongé contre un rocher, épuisé, dans la neige. Et les semaines suivantes ont été bien peu glorieuses.

 **Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?**

Le plus dur, ça a été le froid. Nous étions en plein milieu de l'hiver, et traîner dans la forêt à cette époque était déconseillé. Non seulement à cause des caprices du climat, mais aussi à cause des nombreux bandits sur les routes à cette époque. Ensuite, il y a eu la faim. Rien à manger, nulle part. J'ai tenu presque un mois sans manger. Je faisais pâle figure à côté des autres. Je suis finalement arrivé dans un nouveau village, pour recommencer tout, une nouvelle fois.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

Malheureusement, les rumeurs se répandent vite dans le Cratère. J'ai bien vu qu'on me regardait étrangement. Je suis entré dans une boutique, pour m'acheter de quoi manger, et j'ai vu mon visage, sur cette affiche. « Mort ou Vif ». J'ai vu le regard du marchand, et j'ai paniqué, encore une fois. J'ai mis le feu au magasin. On m'a lancé des pierres, pendant que je fuyais. Le village entier s'est embrasé, bien peu ont réussi à s'échapper. Ce que j'ignorais, c'était que quelqu'un m'avait vu fuir.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

J'ai repris la route, le ventre vide et l'âme en peine. Il se montrait de plus en plus insistant ces derniers jours. Mon monstre intérieur. Plus je faiblissais, plus il devenait fort. Mais mon corps, dans cet état de famine et de fatigue ne lui était d'aucune utilisé. J'ai fini par devenir faible, au point que mes jambes ne me portent plus.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

Je suis resté allongé là, dans la neige, à attendre la mort, pendant presque deux jours. Puis il y a eu ces pas. J'avoue que, la première fois que je t'ai vu Théo, je t'ai pris pour un ange. J'ai cru que c'était la fin, que j'étais en train de dériver et que j'allais enfin trouver le repos. Mais non, tu m'as sauvé. Au fond, je ne savais même pas si je t'en veux encore de m'avoir ramené au village. Si tu ne m'avais pas reconnu, quelques mois plus tard, je crois que j'aurais jamais su que c'était toi qui m'avait sauvé.

 **Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?**

On m'a soigné là bas, remis sur pattes. On m'a nourri avec de la nourriture pour bébé pendant des semaines. Mais j'allais mieux. Je reprenais un semblant d'humanité après plus d'un mois à traîner dans les bois comme un vagabond. Comme je refusais de donner mon nom, les infirmières m'avaient surnommé « Loup Sauvage », et je dois dire que ça m'allait plutôt bien. Elles m'ont traité comme un enfant. Une fois remis sur pied, j'ai préféré reprendre la route plutôt que de me poser. Je craignais que des paladins traînent dans les environs à ma recherche. Elles m'ont donné des vivres, des couvertures, et je suis parti à l'aventure, vers l'horizon, de nouveau.

 **Où est ton papa ?**

Les premiers jours ont été horribles. L'hiver s'était amplifié, il faisait de plus en plus froid. J'ai toujours détesté cette saison. Je n'ai pas vraiment une carrure pour résister aux grands froids. D'autant plus qu'à cette époque j'étais encore très très maigre. J'ai passé une partie de mon hiver dans une maison abandonnée, que j'ai trouvé un jour dans la forêt. J'ai appris à chasser, j'ai appris à faire des boules de feu aussi à cette époque, beaucoup plus pratique que le lance-flammes. J'en ai beaucoup appris sur moi-même pendant cette longue période à l'écart de toute chose. J'ai également dû apprendre à me contrôler. A le contrôler. Il devenait de plus en plus fort, jour après jour. Et moi également.

 **Dis-moi où est ton papa ?**

J'ai commencé à me rendre compte que ce cadeau empoisonné pouvait être utile en fin de compte. Mais à de bonnes fins. Pas de la manière où je l'avait déjà utilisé, pas en tant que monstre, mais en tant qu'être humain. J'ai découvert qu'il y avait une limite où je pouvais gardé le contrôle tout en utilisant mes sorts, sans danger pour les autres. Mais j'avais trop peur. Je me refusais le droit de m'approcher d'une ville de nouveau. De m'approcher d'autres êtres humains.

 **Sans même devoir lui parler**

Sauf que voilà, il se trouve que, une fois que t'es fiché chez les paladins de la Lumière, c'est pour toujours. Un matin, alors que je rentrais de chasse, j'ai surpris deux hommes, en armure, devant « ma » porte. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour capter ce qu'ils voulaient. « Ses affaires sont là, il ne doit pas être loin. » J'ai reculé lentement. « Il va enfin répondre de ses crimes, le bûcher l'attend. » Je suis parti en courant. Ils étaient plus que deux. J'ai foncé dans l'un des paladins. Il s'est mis à hurler que j'étais là. J'ai évité de peu l'épée, et j'ai tracé.

 **Il sait ce qui ne va pas**

Sauf que cette fois, ils avaient des chevaux. Ils m'ont rabattu vers le village comme du vulgaire gibier. Ce même village que j'avais en partie brûler. Des gens s'y trouvaient encore, ils m'ont reconnu, se sont mis à hurler, ont rejoint les paladins, pour venger un père, un frère mort au combat contre le monstre. J'étais devenu la cible numéro une à abattre.

 **Ah sacré papa**

Et bien sûr, en période de stress, ma part sombre a refait surface. J'ai essayé de la contenir en vain, j'étais au bord de la panique. J'ai lancé une boule de feu derrière moi, pour les ralentir. Mon démon a rectifié le tir, pour viser les paladins. Ca a été un carnage. Des cris se sont mis à résonner derrière moi. D'hommes, de chevaux, de femmes. Et puis il y a eu cet archer à la con. Une flèche dans le genou. J'étais fini.

 **Dis-moi où es-tu caché ?**

Les gens se rapprochaient. J'ai voulu fuir, en rampant misérablement. Rien à faire. Ils me sont tombés dessus. Les premiers coups sont arrivés, douloureux. Puis ils ont commencé à reculer, effrayés. Derrière moi, il y avait un énorme démon. Mon père. Je l'ai vu se diriger vers eux. Je lui ai hurlé de les épargner. Il ne m'a même pas lancé un regard. Il a lancé une énorme flamme dans la foule. Les gens ont commencé à courir dans tous les sens. Je me suis fait marché dessus. La diversion, c'était fait. La fuite ? C'était tout de suite plus compliqué.

 **Ça doit, faire au moins mille fois que j'ai compté mes doigts**

J'étais à peu près sûr que j'allais mourir. Vraiment. A trop jouer avec la mort, elle finit par vous rattraper. Mon père continuait de tuer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. J'ai vu un gosse en flammes s'effondrer à côté de moi. J'ai vu des dizaines de personnes tomber comme des mouches. Peu importe s'ils étaient paysans ou paladins. Tous ont péri. Puis il est parti, simplement. Il m'a abandonné ici. Il aurait pu m'aider. Il aurait pu me sauver mais non, il était juste là pour ses propres intérêts. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il m'a reconnu.

 **Où est ton papa ?**

J'ai hurlé de désespoir des jours durant. J'avais mal, j'étais incapable du moindre mouvement. Mes vêtements déchirés et la neige qui se mit à tomber ne firent pas bon ménage non plus. Et c'est là que j'ai entendu des pas, à l'autre bout du village silencieux. Au milieu des cadavres, j'ai vu le visage de Grunlek, en larmes, vérifiant chaque cadavre malgré tes plaintes Théo. Tu disais qu'il n'y aurait plus rien de vivant ici.

 **Dis-moi où est ton papa ?**

J'ai essayé de l'appeler. Je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais assoiffé. J'étais mourant. J'essayais en vain de capter son regard, mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'est là que tout m'est retombé dessus. Le fait que je n'étais qu'une erreur, que je ne devrais pas exister, que j'aurais du mourir il y a bien des années de cela, que ma mère devait être morte d'inquiétude, que mon père m'avait oublié. J'étais seul. Juste... Seul.

 **Sans même devoir lui parler**

Puis j'ai remarqué que Grunlek regardait dans ma direction. J'avais beau avoir raté ma vie entière, je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne serais jamais mage, j'aurais jamais de vraie maison, ni de père, ni même d'endroit où vivre tranquille, mais c'est ça que j'aimais. Le danger. L'aventure. Vivre comme un vagabond. J'y avais pris goût, et pour rien au monde je voulais arrêter ça.

 **Il sait ce qui ne va pas**

Alors j'ai pris sur moi. J'ai essayé de me relever. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. Impossible d'attirer l'attention de Grunlek dans cet état. J'étais déjà mort à ses yeux. Il fallait que j'attire son attention, par tout les moyens possibles. Alors j'ai réfléchi. Longtemps. Lumière est passé à côté de moi, et là j'ai eu l'illumination.

 **Ah sacré papa**

Mon père avait beau être la plus belle des enflures que j'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer, mais il m'a laissé quelque chose de précieux. J'ai regardé mes mains, je les ai fait chauffer doucement, et j'ai concentré tout ce qu'il me restait d'énergie pour former cette ultime boule de feu. Et je l'ai lancé dans les airs.

 **Dis-moi où es-tu caché ?**

Vous vous êtes mis à me chercher du regard, alors j'ai recommencé. Grunlek s'est jeté sur moi. La délivrance comme on dit. Après presque trois jours à attendre la mort, c'était ce qu'il me fallait. Je m'en souviendrais toujours de son « On en fait quoi ? ». Tu l'as regardé dans les yeux et tu lui as dit que tu me connaissais. Puis tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Et je me suis mis à chialer. Comme un gosse.

 **Ça doit, faire au moins mille fois que j'ai compté mes doigts**

Ce jour-là, j'ai pris conscience de plusieurs choses. Que finalement, les autres personnes n'étaient pas toutes des monstres sans cœur. Que je n'avais jamais autant eu envie de faire partie d'un groupe. Qu'au fond, toutes ces recherches pour retrouver mon père n'avaient mené qu'à ma perte, et une indifférence totale de sa part. J'étais peut être une erreur, mais j'avais autant le droit de vivre que les autres, et peu importe pourquoi et comment, je voulais cette vie. Alors quand tu m'as proposé de partir avec vous deux, quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai même pas réfléchi.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

Et j'ai bien fait. J'ai appris à me battre à tes côtés. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. J'ai enfin trouvé des personnes en qui j'avais entièrement confiance, et surtout sur qui je pouvais compter. Parce que c'est ça qui fait la force de notre groupe, l'union.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

J'ai choisi de renier mon passé en bloc pour me consacrer sur le futur. C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai jamais rien dit sur mon enfance. Je me le refusais, afin de ne pas ruiner ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Je me suis imposé un rythme à suivre, je refusais de craquer. Je le refusais catégoriquement.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

Et puis on a rencontré Shin. Dès que j'ai vu son regard, la première fois qu'on l'a trouvé dans ce puits, j'ai su qu'il était comme moi. Qu'il avait tout perdu. Et je me suis senti horriblement mal. C'est peut être ça qui a facilité les choses au fond. Il était comme moi, à mes débuts, le cœur digne, essayant de protéger les siens par tous les moyens. Une quête bien vaine.

 **Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?**

C'est pour ça que j'ai tant insisté pour qu'il rejoigne le groupe. Au fond, je voulais lui montrer qu'être différent, c'était une chance, peu importe ce que les gens en disent, peu importe le chemin que l'on emprunte. Et je voulais devenir son mentor, celui qui le guiderait. Par tous les moyens. Il a bien grandi entre temps. Moi aussi.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

Lorsque l'on est partis à l'aventure, tous les quatre, j'ai oublié tous mes problèmes. J'ai oublié mon existence de vagabond pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que j'aimerai être, quelqu'un que je ne renierai pas.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

Et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, pyromage de la Tour Rouge, aventurier, et spécialiste des théories foireuses.

 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**

Et c'est comme ça que je veux que l'on me considère aujourd'hui.

 **Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?**

Pas comme un demi-diable, pas comme un monstre, mais comme une personne. Libre. »

* * *

Balthazar se tut enfin, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Face à lui, Théo de Silverberg, bouche bée. Le paladin se leva doucement, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Bob... Je... En fait j'ai rien compris. Tu en veux à ton père juste parce qu'il t'as donné naissance ? »

La mage partit dans un rire aigu, nerveux, qui se transforma bien vite en crise de fou rire. Théo n'était pas une lumière, c'était bien connu. Trop d'informations à emmagasiner d'un coup, c'était trop pour lui. Bob reprit son sérieux, en secouant la tête.

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre. J'avais juste besoin d'extérioriser. Je vais me coucher. »

Le mage se leva, et se dirigea vers sa couchette, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient le bout de leur nez. Bob se tourna une dernière fois vers le paladin.

« Oh. Et Théo ? Merci. Pour tout. T'es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Juste... Merci. »

Et il s'enfonça dans sa couchette, la couverture remontée jusqu'en haut du visage, un sourire serein collé au visage, ravi.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Après une semaine et demie de torture psychologique, cet OS est enfin achevé. Je crois que je me suis jamais autant impliquée dans un texte. Mais genre j'y ai mis tout mon cœur et ma volonté, et j'en suis extrêmement fière. Merci aux filles de la fanbase, qui m'ont soutenues dans cette dure épreuve, merci à Mahyar qui m'aide à tenir les insomnies. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, parce que j'ai vraiment bossé comme une malade dessus, et qu'avoir des retours, c'est tout ce que je veux. Grosses grosses bisouilles et à très vite !_


End file.
